


Pandoras Box

by Lotus87



Series: Pandoras Box [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), alternative Zeitlinie, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus87/pseuds/Lotus87
Summary: Legenden können gut oder böse sein. Und wenn der Allianz im Kampf gegen die Reaper die Helden ausgehen ruhen die Hoffnungen doch noch zu siegen auf den Antihelden.Solchen Soldaten deren Devise "Sieg um jeden Preis" ist. Soldaten wie Vixen Doe, die Schlächterin von Torfan. Aber werden unbedingter Siegeswille und Kaltblütigkeit ausreichen um einen so übermächtigen Gegner zu schlagen?Und wird die Allianz in der Lage sein das Übel, dass sie aus der Büchse der Pandora gelassen haben auch zu kontrollieren?





	Pandoras Box

„Das ist keine gute Idee, das ist überhaupt keine gute Idee… Wir sollten ins Labor zurück gehen, wir sollten….“

 

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf zu winseln Andrej!“ wies Dr. Petersen seinen jammernden Assistenten scharf zurecht und warf ihm über die Schulter einen finsteren Blick zu. Der Mann war ein Jammerlappen und schlimmer noch, ein Wissenschaftler ohne echte Ambitionen oder gar Visionen! 

 

Er selbst hatte beides vorzuweisen und außerdem keine Angst vor Rückschlägen. Leider waren Wissenschaftler die so dachten dieser Tage rar gesät… Und so war nach dem ärgerlichen Ausgang des BAaT-Programms leider nur Andrej übrig geblieben um weiter an der Verbesserung der menschlichen Biotik zu arbeiten. Oder zumindest mit allen nötigen Mitteln daran zu arbeiten. Die anderen Forscher hatten die Köpfe eingezogen wie gescholtene Kinder, hatten ihre Arbeit entweder gänzlich eingestellt oder waren zu Einrichtungen gewechselt, deren Vorgehen „ethisch einwandfrei“ war. 

 

Pah, was für ein Witz! Hatte man Louis Pasteurs Erfolge vielleicht verteufelt, weil er seinen Tollwutimpfstoff an einem Jungen getestet hatte? Hatte man das Automobil verbannt, weil der Kraftstoff den Thomas Midgley entwickelt hatte ein paar ärgerliche Nebenwirkungen aufgewiesen hatte? Nein, man hatte den Fortschritt gefeiert und die Menschheit war mit ihren Erfolgen Stufe um Stufe in ihrer Entwicklung aufgestiegen!  
Diese Art von visionärem Denken war es die ihn antrieb. Und weswegen er sich gerade seine Schuhe im Dreck eines Slums ruinierte, während er uns sein jammernder Assistent einem angeheuerten Kleinkriminellen durch die verwinkelten Gassen folgten und fast unter der sengenden Sonne Südafrikas zerschmolzen. Er wollte gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken woraus sich dieser Dreck zusammen setzte, den geregnet hatte es hier seit Monaten nicht, und so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht angewidert verzog

 

Petersen konnte das abfällige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres „Guides“ aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, aber er ignorierte es geflissentlich. Ihm war egal was Jeb, sofern das denn sein richtiger Name war, von ihnen dachte. Seine Aufgabe war es sie sicher durch dieses Drecksloch zu lotsen und ihnen die ansässigen Banden vom Hals zu halten. Bislang hatte er diese Aufgabe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllt und hoffentlich würde es dabei auch bleiben. Dennoch bekam Petersen zunehmend das Gefühl er würde sie in eine Falle locken, je tiefer sie in den Slum vordrangen. „Wie weit ist es denn noch?“ fragte er, bemüht sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Was is‘ los Professor, wird’s ihnen zu anstrengend? Oder hamse Angst dass ich sie in ne Falle lock?“ fragte Jeb und stieß ein unangenehmes Lachen aus. „Ganz ruhig, ich will auch den Rest von meinem Lohn kriegn. Und wir sin fast da.“  
Petersen ersparte es sich den Mann darauf hin zu weisen dass er kein „Professor“ war und atmete stattdessen tief durch. Was er in Anbetracht des Gestanks an diesem Ort sofort wieder bereute. Alles im Namen des Fortschritts intonierte er im Stillen. Alles im Namen des Fortschritts….

„Hier lang.“ Jeb gab ihnen mit einem Winken zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, als er sich durch einen schmalen Gang zwängte, der in etwas führte, dass mit viel gutem Willen als Hinterhof bezeichnet werden konnte. Und dort saß auch endlich der Grund für ihr Hiersein.

Petersen erwiderte den musternden Blick den die Frau ihm zuwarf, während sie an einer Zigarette zog. Nein, das Mädchen korrigierte er sich, sie war vermutlich jünger als sie wirkte. Er wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte, aber sie entsprach keiner der Vorstellungen die er gehabt hatte. Sie trug eine Weste die die sehnigen Arme frei lies, lädierte Jeans und dazu Stiefel, die robust genug wirkten um damit jemandem den Schädel einzutreten, auch wenn ihre kleine, etwas hagere Gestalt nicht wirkte als hätte sie die körperliche Stärke dazu. Was an ihr am meisten heraus stach waren aber ihre schneeweißen Haare und der stechende Blick.  
„Was soll der Scheiß Jeb? Du hast mir nen super Deal versprochen, und jetzt schleppst du hier zwei Milchbärte an? Die sehen nicht aus, als würde man irgendwo besonders viel für sie rauspressen können…“ knurrte sie, während sie eine Rauchwolke ausstieß und die beiden Wissenschaftler weiter aus stahlgrauen Augen heraus taxierte. 

Petersen inspizierte sie interessiert weiter ohne sich von ihrem Verhalten beeindrucken zu lassen. Ob die Haarfarbe von Albinismus herrührte? Nein, auch wenn ihre Hautfarbe ungewöhnlich bleich war, erst recht für dieses Klima, die dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen und ihre Augenfarbe sprachen dagegen. Eine ausgeprägte Form von Vitiligo vielleicht…

 

„Entspann dich Geisterfuchs.“ kommentierte Jeb und hob die Hände, als wolle er sie mit der Geste besänftigen. „Ich bin nur der Laufbursche, die hohen Herrschaften sinds, die dir ein Angebot machen wolln.“ Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück wie um Dr. Petersen den Vortritt zu lassen. Der war sich allerdings nicht sicher ob der Mann nicht einfach nur aus der Gefahrenzone heraus sein wollte.  
Ihm war sicher genau wie dem Doktor aufgefallen, dass die Luft um ihre Gesprächspartnerin leicht zu flimmern schien und ihre Augen wirkte als würden sie blau glühen, was den Namen „Geisterfuchs“ recht passender erscheinen ließ. Sie waren also nicht umsonst hergekommen, das Mädchen war tatsächlich eine Biotikerin. Etwas alt für ihre Zwecke, aber das war das Los der Wissenschaft. Man musste mit den widrigen Umständen arbeiten mit denen man sich konfrontiert sah.

 

Das Mädchen nahm einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette, warf einen Blick auf den fast aufgerauchten Stummel und schnippte ihn in den Dreck, ehe sie wieder zu Dr. Petersen sah. „Dann lass hören, ich verschwende nicht gern meine Zeit.“ schnaubte der „Geisterfuchs“ wie Jeb sie genannt hatte, während sie eine zerknüllte Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Hose friemelte, eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug herausnahm und sie sich ansteckte, bevor die Schachtel wieder in ihre Hose wanderte. 

 

„Nun Miss…“ Petersen legte eine kurze Pause ein, doch „Miss“ schien keinen Anlass zu sehen ihm einen Namen zu nennen. Sie sah ihn einfach weiter mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, während sie an ihrer Zigarette paffte. Gut, auch damit würde er zurechtkommen. „Ich bin Doktor Petersen und das ist mein Assistent Andrej, wir sind Wissenschaftler. Wir beschäftigen uns mit der menschlichen Biotik. Der Fähigkeit von der Sie sicher schon festgestellt haben, sie ebenfalls zu besitzen. Wir wollen diese Fähigkeiten erforschen und dazu benötigen wir die Mitarbeit von Biotikern. Wie Ihnen.“

 

Das Mädchen schien darüber nachzudenken, während sie langsam eine Rauchschwade ausstieß. „Klingt ja ganz entzückend. Was springt für mich dabei heraus?“ 

 

Natürlich… Er hatte kaum damit gerechnet, dass ein Straßenkind sich in irgendeiner Form für den Fortschritt der menschlichen Zivilisation interessieren, geschweige denn ohne Hintergedanken einen Beitrag dazu leisten wollen würde. Aber auch das hatte er bedacht. 

„Die Fähigkeiten die Sie im Moment nutzen können sind unkontrolliert, Sie können nur einen Bruchteil Ihrer Ressourcen tatsächlich ausschöpfen. Im Zuge unserer Forschung würden wir Ihnen ein Implantat einsetzen, dass Ihre Biotik kanalisiert und in einem ganz neuen Maß für sie nutzbar macht. Sie können lernen sie zu lenken um Gegenstände von mehreren Tonnen Gewicht zielgerichtet zu bewegen, Sie können Schutzschilde erschaffen, Schockwellen… und wir stehen erst am Anfang unserer Forschung, es kann noch so viele Möglichkeiten mehr geben!“ 

Petersen hatte sich regelrecht in Fahrt geredet, er glühte nur so Tatendrang. Es war diese Euphorie für die Forschung, die Andrej immer so an seinem Vorgesetzten bewundert hatte und weswegen er ihm auch jetzt noch die Treue hielt. Aber bei aller Euphorie ein weiteres potentielles Forschungsobjekt gefunden zu haben… er konnte sich nicht helfen, beim Blick dieser Frau lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter….

 

Der Blick des Mädchens wandte sich von den Wissenschaftlern zu Jeb, der mit verschränkten Armen im Hintergrund abwartete. „Was springt für dich dabei heraus?“ fragte sie mit einem knappen Nicken und der Kleinganove grinste breit. „Ne hübsche Provision.“ gab er zur Antwort. Sie nickte wieder, schien kurz zu überlegen und sah dann erneut den Doktor an. „Ich krieg das doppelte wie er und wir haben einen Deal.“ 

 

Dr. Petersen wirkte nicht glücklich darüber ihr ohnehin knappes Forschungsbudget auf diese Weiße durchzubringen, aber er zögerte nur einen Moment ehe er ebenfalls nickte. „Abgemacht.“

 

„Na wunderbar, dann los.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stand sie auf, schnippte auch die zweite aufgerauchte Zigarette weg und folgte Jeb aus der Gasse, Petersen und Andrej beeilten sich ihnen zu folgen. 

\---------

Der Rückweg erschien, jetzt wo sie wussten wie lang der Weg war, bedeutend kürzer als der Hinweg und beide Wissenschaftler nutzten die Gelegenheit sich dieses Mal etwas genauer ihre Umgebung anzusehen. Beiden fielen immer wieder Leute auf, die neugierig zu ihnen sahen, doch dann eilig davon huschten. Doch weder Jeb noch ihre nach wie vor namenlose Probandin schienen sich davon in irgendeiner Weiße beunruhigen zu lassen. Dr. Petersen und Andrej konnten aber nicht leugnen, dass ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als sie es endlich aus den verwinkelten Gassen geschafft hatten und in ihren Wagen steigen konnten, ehe sie Jeb ausbezahlten. Der Ganove hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und beide Wissenschaftler waren froh, ihn wieder los zu sein.

Der Weg zu ihrem temporären Labor in einem Randgebiet der Stadt wirkte nach der unliebsamen Wanderung nur noch wie ein Katzensprung und Andrej atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Wagen in die Garage lenkte. Sein Boss dagegen wirkte rastlos, er konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Wagen kommen, so voller Arbeitseifer steckte er. Ihre Begleiterin andererseits wirkte… fast teilnahmslos. Nein, das war das falsche Wort, aber Andrej konnte es nicht so recht zuordnen. Sie schien nicht nervös oder besorgt zu sein, auch nicht aufgeregt. Sie sah sich gelassen aber aufmerksam um während sie Dr. Petersen in den Forschungsbereich folgte. 

 

Der Operationsbereich den sie im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes eingerichtet hatten entsprach vermutlich gerade mal in einem provisorischen Feldlazarett den Mindestanforderungen, aber wie der Doktor gerne sagte, man musste mit dem Arbeiten was einem zur Verfügung stand. Doch selbst dieser behelfsmäßige Operationssaal schien sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Vielleicht versteckte sie ihre Besorgnis aber auch einfach gut. Als Straßenkind war das Mädchen vermutlich daran gewöhnt jederzeit Stärke demonstrieren zu müssen um nicht als leichtes Ziel zu erscheinen.

 

Dr. Petersen schritt bereits mit langen Schritten durch den Raum und warf sich seinen Kittel über, während er verschiedene Gerätschaften einschaltete. „Gut gut, am Besten fangen wir direkt an. Wie bereits erwähnt werden wir Ihnen ein Implantat einpflanzen welches, einfach ausgedrückt, ihre biotischen Kräfte bündelt und sie dadurch nutzbar macht. Andrej, bereiten Sie das Operationsbesteck und die Anästhesie vor!“

 

Andrej sah unsicher seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Herr Doktor…“ meinte er leise. „Sollten wir ihr nicht vorher zumindest die Risiken….“ 

 

„Papperlapapp!“ unterbrach Petersen seinen Assistenten harsch. „Sehen Sie sich das Mädchen doch an. Sobald ich mit ein paar Geldscheinen wedle sind ihr die Risiken egal, selbst wenn ich die Zeit verschwende um sie ihr zu erklären! Jetzt machen Sie Ihre Arbeit!“

 

Andrej nickte, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war, die möglichen Risiken vor der jungen Frau zu verheimlichen. Die Operation selbst konnte schon kritisch verlaufen, gar nicht zu reden von der Tatsache, dass das neue Implantat das sie entwickelt hatten bislang kaum getestet war. Es war mehr als fraglich ob sie inzwischen die Fehler der L2-Reihe hatten ausmerzen können, aber um das sicher zu wissen mussten diese neuen Implantate natürlich ausprobiert werden.  
Als er sich herumdrehte um seinen Aufgaben nachzukommen kreuzte sich sein Blick mit dem des Mädchens. Sie hatte noch immer diesen durchdringenden Blick bei dem es ihm gleich wieder im Nacken kribbelte… Er hätte schwören können darin einen Funken Ärger erkennen zu können, aber der Doktor lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Andrej verlor den Augenkontakt, ehe er sich ganz sicher hätte sein können.

 

„Nun Miss… Geisterfuchs? Haben Sie tatsächlich keinen anderen Namen, das erscheint mir doch ein wenig umständlich.“ 

 

„Wenn Geisterfuchs zu lang ist, dann eben Vixen.“ erwiderte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

 

Petersens Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. Vixen statt Geisterfuchs, wie… originell. „Nun denn Miss Vixen, bitte ziehen Sie die Weste aus und legen sich bäuchlings auf den Operationstisch.“ wies er seine Probandin an.  
Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und warf die Weste auf einen Stuhl, ohne jedes Anzeichen von Scham oder auch nur Verlegenheit, obwohl sie unter der Weste nichts sonst trug. Während Andrej verschämt den Blick abwendete, was für ein Wissenschaftler!, nutzte Petersen die Gelegenheit die körperliche Verfassung seines neuen Forschungssubjekts einzuschätzen. 

Sie war magerer als er unter der Weste vermutet hatte, die spitzen, noch kaum entwickelten Brüste taten nicht viel um von den gut sichtbaren Rippen abzulenken, geschweige denn von den zahlreichen Schrammen und Narben. Die Unterernährung war ärgerlich, so würde es ihr an der nötigen Energie fehlen ihre Biotik voll auszureizen, aber es hatte auch den erfreulichen Nebeneffekt, dass sich ihre Pubertät offensichtlich verzögert hatte.

Für die Effektivität der Implantate war der Zeitpunkt der Transplantation stets von zentraler Bedeutung. Ein vor oder möglichst früh während der Pubertät eingesetztes Implantat wurde während der Umstrukturierung des Gehirns in dieses integriert und konnte sich wesentlich besser mit dem Nervensystem verbinden als solche, die erst nach der Pubertät eingesetzt wurden.  
Bei ihrem Entwicklungsstand würden sie also hoffentlich noch ein gutes Ergebnis erzielen können.

 

Falls Vixen seine Musterung als sexuelles Interesse missinterpretierte schien sie sich zumindest nicht daran zu stören, während sie sich auf den Operationstisch legte. Während Dr. Petersen noch seine Hände desinfizierte und sich Handschuhe anzog stellte Andrej ein Tablett mit Operationsbesteck und dem Implantat neben den Tisch.  
„Entspannen Sie sich einfach.“ meinte der Doktor an Vixen gewandt, während Andrej ihr die Atemmaske aufsetzte und die Narkose einleitete. Er konnte es kaum abwarten endlich an die Arbeit zu gehen, während sie langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

 

Vixen hatten keine Ahnung wie lange sie weg gewesen war, als sie langsam wieder wach wurde. Sie fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe der Schmerz sich bemerkbar machte. Vixen setzte sich auf und betastete ihren Hals. Er war fest verbunden und sie zischte leise als sie mit der Hand über ihren Nacken wanderte. Die Wunde fühlte sich seltsam an, als würde etwas darin stecken. 

_Das Implantat vermute ich dann mal._

Das Gefühl war nicht unbedingt angenehm, aber auch nichts an das man sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. Jedenfalls solange es die Versprechungen hielt, die diese Wissenschaftler ihr gemacht hatten. Sie wollte gerne ihre Biotik austesten, diese neuen Kräfte die ihr dieses Implantat angeblich bringen sollte, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer so diesig… trotzdem versuchte sie ihre Biotik einzusetzen, diese Art von „Kontrolle“ auszuüben, die diese Männer ihr versprochen hatten. Sie versuchte einen Glasbehälter am anderen Ende des Raumes anzuheben, doch nichts passierte. 

 

„Ah, ich sehe Sie sind aufgewacht.“ 

Vixen setzte sich auf, als Dr. Petersen und sein Anhängsel in den Raum kamen. Während der Assistent eifrig auf ein Datenpad tippte musterte Petersen sie zufrieden. Die Selbstzufriedenheit die der Doktor verströmte wie einen üblen Geruch ärgerte Vixen. Noch mehr aber ärgerte sie, dass die versprochene Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten nicht eingetreten war. „Du hast behauptet ich würde meine Kräfte jetzt kontrollieren können.“ knurrte die Frau, während sie aus dem Bett aufstand. Nur beiläufig realisierte sie dabei, dass ihr Oberkörper jetzt in einem weiten weißen Hemd steckte und sie barfuß war.

 

„Ich sagte das Implantat würde Ihnen ermöglichen die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten zu erlangen.“ korrigierte Petersen sie. „Das passiert natürlich nicht einfach so mit einem Fingerschnippen. Aber keine Sorge, im Laufe unseres Studiums werden Sie lernen wie sie verschiedene Techniken einsetzen können. Und legen Sie sich wieder hin, Ihr Kreislauf muss sich noch an den neuen Energiefluss gewöhnen.“

 

Vixen dachte gar nicht daran seiner Aufforderung zu folgen und sie konnte sehen wie er darüber ärgerlich die Stirn runzelte. „So hab ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt…. Und außerdem schuldest du mir noch meine Bezahlung.“ knurrte sie und ging vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Sie bekommen Ihr Geld – nach Abschluss unserer Tests.“ erwiderte Petersen zunehmend gereizt. „Und jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin!“

 

„Ich bekomme mein Geld jetzt. Und scheiße auf die Tests.“ hielt Vixen dagegen und erwiderte den finsteren Blick des Wissenschaftlers. Ihr entging keineswegs wie sein kleiner Speichellecker versuchte sie zu umkreisen und etwas aus seiner Tasche friemelte. Eine Spritze! Sie hielt ihren Blick weiter auf Petersen gerichtet, sie war geübt darin aus den Augenwinkeln Leute im Blick zu behalten die ihr in den Rücken fallen wollten, und wartete ab. Es war fast schon zu einfach, der Kerl war offensichtlich nicht besonders geübt im sich anschleichen. Vixen hatte ihn fast bis auf Armeslänge an sich heran kommen lassen, ehe sie herumwirbelte und mit einer energischen Handbewegung ihre Biotik entfesselte.  
Nur, dass ihre Biotik dieses Mal nicht wie sonst in einer unkontrollierten Druckwelle von ihr ausging. Stattdessen wurde der Mann von einer gebündelten Schockwelle erfasst und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Vixen hielt für einen Moment verdattert inne, als er zu Boden sackte und reglos dort liegen blieb. Mit einem solchen Effekt hätte sie nie im Leben gerechnet… Und sie liebte es!

 

Hinter der Biotikerin fluchte Dr. Petersen unterdrückt auf. Er hätte Andrejs Warnungen vor der Unkontrollierbarkeit einer Herumtreiberin wie ihr ernster nehmen sollen… Er hetzte zu einem Labortisch, auf dem neben anderen Utensilien auch einige Skalpelle lagen und griff nach einer der rasiermesserscharfen Klingen. Sie war den Umgang mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten noch nicht gewohnt und würde sicher einige Momente brauchen eine weitere Attacke entfesseln zu können. In dieser Zeit konnte er… Petersen erstarrte, das Skalpell in seiner Hand, als er sich zu ihr umwandte. 

 

Vixen hatte sich keinen Schritt von der Stelle gerührt, lediglich um ihre eigene Achse gedreht um ihn direkt anzusehen. Sie stand einfach nur da, vollkommen gelassen und mit einem wölfischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ihr entging das Messer in seiner Hand nicht, aber sie sah es nicht als Bedrohung an. Als der Doktor drohend die Klinge in ihre Richtung hob lachte sie nur amüsiert auf. Er wollte also spielen. Das war ihr nur recht.  
Gemächlich verließ Vixen ihre Position und umkreiste den Wissenschaftler in einem weiten Bogen, darauf bedacht ihm den Weg durch die Türe abzuschneiden, während er versuchte sie mit dem drohend erhobenen Skalpell in Schach zu halten. Vixens Jagdinstinkt war geweckt, und sie wollte ausprobieren ob sie noch mehr dieser biotischen Attacken produzieren konnte. Ihre Hand flog hoch und der Energiestoß lies einen Aktenschrank hinter Petersen in die Luft hüpfen und scheppernd zu Boden krachen. Der Mann sprang zur Seite wie eine verschreckte Gazelle und sah sie mit tellergroßen Augen an. Oh, sie würde definitiv noch eine Menge Spaß mit ihm haben. 

 

Die Beiden umkreisten einander, wie Jägerin und Beute. Hätte sie es gewollt, der Doktor wäre schon längst genauso mausetot wie sein Assistent, aber vielleicht war er ihr lebend ja noch nützlich. Sie könnte versuchen noch ein paar Informationen aus ihm heraus zu pressen. Ein paar Bankkonten vielleicht oder mehr Informationen zu diesem Implantat und wie sie es am besten nutzen konnte… 

 

Immer wieder scheuchte sie den zunehmend verängstigt wirkenden Wissenschaftler mit kleinen Finten und biotischen Attacken durch das Büro und drängte ihn immer weiter gegen die Wand. So sehr ihr die kleine Hatz auch Spaß machte, irgendwann wurde die Katze eben müde mit der Maus zu spielen. Gerade trieb sie den Wissenschaftler gegen einen umgestoßenen Schrank als sich ihr Bein in etwas verfing. 

 

Vixen sah überrascht auf den Boden, zu Andrej, der mit beiden Armen ihr Bein umklammerte. Der kleine Wicht lebte noch? Es war nur eine kurze Ablenkung, aber sie war genug, damit Vixen das heransausende Skalpell zu spät bemerkte. Sie schlug Petersens Arm zur Seite und verhinderte so, dass er ihr die Kehle aufschlitzen konnte. Aber statt wirkungslos ins Leere zu laufen fuhr die scharfe Klinge über ihr Gesicht und zerschnitt ihr das linke Auge. Vixen schrie auf, mehr aus Wut als Schmerz, und entfesselte eine weitere Schockwelle. 

 

Der Effekt war bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend wie sie erhofft hatte. Statt einer konzentrierten Attacke setzte sie die Energie wieder nur unkontrolliert frei. Der Wissenschaftler wurde nicht gegen die Wand geschleudert, wie es ihr mit Andrej gelungen war, sondern schlitterte nur relativ harmlos über den Boden.  
Vixen versetzte dem Assistenten, der sich noch immer an ihr Bein klammerte, einen ärgerlichen Tritt, ehe sie Dr. Petersen nachsetzte. Der Wissenschaftler hatte durch ihren biotischen Stoß das Skalpell fallen lassen und rappelte sich gerade wieder auf, sein Blick huschte panisch über den Boden auf der Suche nach dem Skalpell. Er entdeckte es und hechtete nach vorn, aber Vixen war schneller. Gerade als er die Hand um den Metallgriff schließen wollte, krachte ihr Knie auf sein Handgelenk und er schrie gequält auf. 

 

„Tseseses. Ist das eine Art mit seinen Patienten umzugehen Doktor?“ 

 

Vixen nahm lächelnd das Skalpell auf und drehte es gemächlich in der Hand. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass der Frau gerade das Blut übers Gesicht lief, so entspannt wie sie wirkte. Petersen war klar, dass ihr Schmerzempfinden im Moment noch durch die Medikamente die sie ihr verabreicht hatten stark eingeschränkt war, aber trotzdem. Er hatte ihr das Auge zerschnitten und sie tat als wäre da nichts!  
Der Doktor versuchte seine Hand frei zu bekommen, aber Vixen verlagerte einfach ihr Gewicht ein wenig und verstärkte den Druck auf sein Handgelenk noch weiter.  
„Ein ziemlich scharfes Messer.“ stellte sie sachlich fest. „Aber so eine winzige Klinge… und der Griff liegt furchtbar in der Hand. Wie leicht einem sowas doch ausrutscht.“ Mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung setzte sie ihm die Klinge an die Schläfe und zog sie in einem Bogen bis zu seinem Kinn. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, aber doch schmerzhaft genug, dass der Doktor aufschrie.

 

Vixen grinste zufrieden und drehte das Skalpell in ihrer Hand. „Sehr schön, ich denke wir haben jetzt unsere Standpunkte klar gestellt. Also nochmal zurück zum Beginn dieses Gesprächs. Meine Bezahlung. Ihr habt die Credits sicher nicht einfach hier herumliegen, so gescheite Männer wie ihr seid. Also was ist es? Safe? Bankkonten? Bares wäre mir lieber, aber ich nehm auch die Bankdaten.“ 

 

Sie ließ das Skalpell während sie redete fast spielerisch mit der stumpfen Seite über seinen Hals wandern. Petersens Gedanken rasten. Diese verrückte Furie würde ihn umbringen, sobald sie hatte was sie wollte. Irgendwie musste er sie überzeugen, dass er lebend wertvoller für sie war….

 

Das kalte Metall drückte sich fester gegen seinen Hals. Sie müsste den Griff nur ein kleines bisschen drehen, und die Klinge würde ihm ins Fleisch schneiden… „Versuch gar nicht lange zu überlegen wie du mich verarschen kannst.“ zischte sie. „Wo ist eure Kohle, ich frage nicht nochmal!“

 

„Im Safe! Unten in dem großen Wandschrank! Aber er ist Sprachgesteuert, nur ich kann ihn öffnen!“ stieß der Doktor rasch aus, als das Skalpell bereits begann ihm ins Fleisch zu schneiden.

 

Vixen seufzte theatralisch. Ach verdammt… Ein Safe mit Fingerabdruck- oder Iris-Scan wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Dann hätte sie den Kerl einfach abgestochen und seine Leiche zu dem Schrank geschleift. Oder auch nur das betreffende Körperteil. Sie verstärkte noch einmal drohend den Druck auf sein Handgelenk, ehe sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufstand. 

 

Petersen setzte sich zitternd auf und rieb sich die Hand, während er sie genau im Auge behielt. Er hatte sich von ihrem dürren Erscheinungsbild wirklich täuschen lassen. Das war kein Straßenkind, das war ein Raubtier.

 

„Los jetzt. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ Vixen wies mit dem Skalpell in ihrer Hand zum Schrank und der Doktor rappelte sich rasch auf und stolperte zu dem Schrank hinüber.  
Er hatte nicht gelogen, in dem Schrank befand sich tatsächlich ein Safe, zu dem er sich jetzt hinunter beugte und den Aufnahmeknopf drückte.

„Einstein.“ krächzte er. 

„Stimmprobe nicht erkannt.“ echote die monotone Computer-Stimme des Safes.

Petersen warf einen ängstlichen Blick über seine Schulter zu Vixen, die mit zur Schau gestellter Ungeduld mit dem Fuß wippte. Rasch räusperte er sich und versuchte es mit gefasster Stimme noch einmal.

„Einstein!“ 

Dieses Mal leuchtete eine kleine Diode am Safe grün auf. 

„Stimmprobe erkannt.“ 

Der Mechanismus hatte sich gerade entriegelt, als Petersen bereits die Tür des Safes aufriss. Seine Hand lag schon auf dem Griff der Pistole, den er darin aufbewahrte, als sein Kopf brutal an den Haaren zurück gerissen wurde.

 

„Netter Versuch.“

Das Skalpell schnitt ohne Mühe durch Fleisch und Muskeln, als sie die Klinge über seine Kehle zog. Achtlos stieg sie über den noch zuckenden Körper hinweg ohne sich an den gurgelnden Geräuschen zu stören, die der Doktor im Todeskampf von sich gab. Das Skalpell warf sie achtlos zu Boden und wischte sich die blutverschmierte Hand an ihrer Hose ab, während sie in die Hocke ging um den Inhalt des Safes zu begutachten.

 

Die Pistole war ein Schmankerl, aber jetzt, mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten, war der restliche Inhalt des Safes sogar noch interessanter für sie. Sie fand tatsächlich einige Bündel Credits und stapelweise Datenpads. Das meiste davon warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Sie konnte nichtmal ihren eigenen Namen schreiben, was wollte sie da mit den ganzen Texten anfangen? Aber dazwischen fielen ihr einige bebilderte Anleitungen auf. Nicht übermäßig aussagekräftig und mit den dazugehörigen Erklärtexten konnte sie wieder nichts anfangen, aber es würde sicher auch nicht schaden damit ein wenig herum zu spielen.

 

Sie packte aus dem Safe zusammen was sie brauchen konnte, und wollte sich gerade im Rest des Labors nach Wertsachen umsehen, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

 

„Du kleiner Scheißer lebst ja immer noch…“ Vixen schlenderte gemütlich zu Andrej hinüber, der sich schwach stöhnend auf dem Boden wand. Beim näher kommen verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht und achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht in die sich ausbreitende Pfütze zu treten in der er lag. Er hatte sich eingenässt, wie armselig… 

 

Neben seinem Kopf ging Vixen in die Hocke und betrachtete den Assistenten mit gedankenversunkener Miene. Ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden wie seinem Boss wäre natürlich die einfachste und naheliegendste Möglichkeit ihn zu erledigen. Aber dafür hätte sie wieder aufstehen und ein Skalpell holen gehen müssen…  
Ein weiteres Mal ihre biotischen Kräfte erproben und ihn endgültig an der Wand zerschmettern? Nein. Sie merkte dass der Gebrauch dieser Fähigkeiten sie auslaugte und außerdem erschien es ihr wie eine Verschwendung ihre neu gewonnene Macht an einen erwachsenen Mann zu verschwenden, der sich einpisste wie ein Kleinkind.

 

Die Pistole die sie sich in den Hosenbund geschoben hatte wollte sie dafür ebenfalls nicht hernehmen. Schüsse waren weit zu hören und sie wollte noch in Ruhe das Labor nach Verwertbarem durchforsten können.

 

Blieb also eigentlich nur… Sie legte ihre Hände um Andrejs Hals und begann zuzudrücken. Der Wissenschaftler zappelte in dem Versuch sich zu befreien, aber seine Gegenwehr konnte man kaum ernst nehmen. Gelassen beobachtete Vixen wie sich sein Gesicht blau verfärbte und seine Bewegungen zunehmend schwächer wurden, bis er schließlich vollkommen still dalag. 

Zugegeben, ein erwürgter Toter war kein hübscher Anblick, das Gesicht blau angelaufen und aufgedunsen, die Zunge die wie eine fette Made aus dem Mund hing, die weit aufgerissenen Augen… Aber Vixen liebte dieses Gefühl von Macht wenn sie jemandem das Leben aus dem Leib quetschte. Es war so viel… persönlicher jemanden auf diese Weiße zu töten, als ihn einfach zu erschießen oder zu erstechen. Und dieser Blick, wenn ihre Beute erkannte, dass sie das letzte sein würde, dass sie jemals sahen.  
Vixen seufzte wohlig. In diesen Momenten war sie für ihre Opfer Gott, und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Sie blieb noch einige Augenblicke sitzen und genoss die euphorische Stimmung, bevor sie wieder aufstand und begann das restliche Labor zu durchwühlen.

 

Vixen hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihr Leben eine neue Wendung genommen und das Implantat in ihrem Nacken schien zu summen, als wäre es genauso erpicht darauf wie sie diese neu erlangte Kraft einzusetzen um dieses Drecksloch, dass ihr bisheriges Leben gewesen war, endlich hinter sich zu lassen.


End file.
